Christmas Cullen's
by MisguidedSpirit
Summary: Have you ever wondered what will happen at the Cullen's house at chritmas when the volturi aren't approaching? I have! Alice goes over the top, Renesmee gets her own way and Esme's plainly had enough! Will everyone survive? 5 Chapters altogether. ENJOY :
1. Please

**Heyy fans**

**So here is my new fanfiction**

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL**

**i hope you like it**

**R&R please for an extended sneak preveiw =D**

**Merry Christmas everyone....**

**Chapter 1 - Please**

**

* * *

**

"Please Edward" I moaned, as I followed him around the cottage, Renesmee in my arms.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"No."

"Please Edward. Don't be such a bar humbug." I pleaded "Please, please, please"

"Bella! You know what your pleading does to me. Just this once can I have my way?" Edward wanted his own way? This was…strange.

"I married you didn't I?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes you did, And I love you for th-"

"I love you too." I replied, cutting Edward off from what he was saying.

"-at. But we don't usually celebrate christmas."

"Please"

"No"

"Fine, I'll go and you know, See if Al-"

"Bella" He stopped and turned towards me, as he said, with a strange - almost threatning tone in his voice "Don't"

"Why not? It's my first christmas with you - near enough. Okay so we had a lot to think about the first time. But Renesmee deserves it."

That could be called 'hitting below the belt' I suppose. Edward had finally stopped wanting to give into me everytime I pleaded with him. But the same couldn't be said about Renesmee. He would die for her. Like he would die for me. The two special people in his life. Everytime Renesmee was mentioned - or needed something - he would get it for her.

When I said she should learn to swim, he built her a lake. When I said she should learn to ride a bike, he bought her the exact bike she wanted. When I said it would be useful for her to learn how to play an insrument, he bought her her own hand painted grand piano, a top of the range guitar, the best flute and clarinet's there were at the time, and he bought her and a drum kit with pictures of her family and Jacob on, which, Edward made himself.

"Bella."Edward sighed "Fine. On one condition, Alice doesn't decorate the cottage. You and Renesmee do."

"Yay!" I moved Renesmee over so her weight was on my left arm and put my right arm around Edward and squeased him into a hug. "Thanks, no Alice. Got it"

Later that day Renesmee and I were shopping. For christmas decorations. The cottage wasn't that big, so we couldn't buy that much.

As I strolled the aisles of the nearby Thrift store with Renesmee in the shpping trolley ahead of me, I started to notice that the biggest tree we could fit into our tiny living room was a five footer - if we wanted an angel on top, which of course we would. Edward was almost six foot and he nearly hits his head.

There was lots of different colours. Which I started to notice when Renesmee started to scream "NO PURPLE, NO YELLOW, NO BLUE, I WANT BROWN AND RED AND GOLD AND COPPER!" Which was fine with me, because I wanted our tree tobe a traditional red and gold. Adding brown and copper wouldn't make much of a different, would it?

We ended up buying everything Renesmee wanted. You just can't just say no to her!

A 5ft Christmas tree. Twenty Gold, copper, red and brown baubles. Gold and red tinsel. Two-hundred white lights. Garlands to some how 'wrap' around the fire place. Icecles to go around the outside of the cottage. A stocking with a snowman of the front for Renesmee and a box of Christmas cards to send out to everyone.

At least shoppinf with Renesmee wasn't as bad as shopping with Alice!

We payed at the check out and headed back to the volvo. I refuse to drive that ostentanious car that Edward bought me as my 'after car'. We passed through the automatic doors, loaded up the car, buckled Renesmee in and went home.

When we arrived back to the cottage, Edward was sitting in his usuak spot by the fireplace reading Wurthering Heights.

"Edward, why are you reading that?"

"I see what it's about now."

"Of course you do." I replied, walking out the living room and into the kitchen to look out the window to see snow flakes starting to fall. A white Christmas? How _perfect_.

Back in the living room I heard Renesmee start to cry. I hurried in to see what was wrong.

She was smothered in twinkle lights, trying to figure out 'how they work.' I unraveled her and gave her to Edward. She was still only a toddler. her progress had started to slow down a bit now. The older she got, the slower she grew.

She cuddled into Edwards shoulder and fell asleep within the minute. I still couldn't get over the fact the Renesmee, my daughter, my own life inheretance, A part of me. Half vampire, half human, could live. The beauty and abilitys of a vampire but the genes of a human as well.

"Shall I put her to bed?" Edward asked gently rocking her.

"It's up to you" Well, I'd rather she stay in Edwards arms and sleep rather than be put to bed. Not only because she was already sound asleep, but mainly because I'd rather see the two loves of my life together at the same time, forever and ever.

* * *

**So did you like it ?**

**Reveiw please, then you get an extended preveiw.**

**Dont mind the negative ones they help me get better =D**

**

* * *

**

_Next chapter_

**"Alice, what have you done!?" Esme all but shrieked, walking into the house.**

* * *

**M****erry Christmas**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	2. Decorations

**HEYY FANSSS!!!!**

**OME!!! I SAW THE TWILIGHT YESTERDAY (TWICE :p)**

**AND IT WAS AMAZING, I LOVED IT!**

**I STILL CANT BELIEVE SOME PEOPLE HATED IT COMPARED TO THE BOOK**

**DIDNT YOU KNOW IT WOULDNT BE _EXACTLY_ THE SAME?**

**BUT IT STILL MADE ME CRY (TWICE =/)**

**R&R FOR SNEAK PREVEIW =D**

**jingle bells jingle bells....**

**Chapter 2 - Decorations**

* * *

I opened all the packaging an place everything out neatly on the floor for Renesmee to put up on the tree later. As soon as she woke up if she liked.

I had put the tree up though, Because that's always the bad job, separating all the branches. I thought if I did it, it would be completed faster than if Renesmee did it. She was only half vampire anyway. Not as fast as a 'whole' vampire.

I didn't do much then until Renesmee started to stir in Edwards arms. I sighed, my Edward, my Renesmee, my family. I felt so content.

She yawned widely, opened her eyes and looked around to find me and Edward. Like always. Then she put her hand to Edwards cheek. I raised my eyebrow at Edward to which he replied,

"She wants a drink."

I got up and poured her some blood carefully into a glass careful not to spill any so our family wouldn't become ravenous. That happened in spring this year and it wasn't that pretty to be honest. The only person who kept calm was Edward, but only because Carlisle was out at work.

Renesmee drank her blood quickly, then got up and started picking through the decorations on the floor that were spread out evenly. Because og my OCD everything was neat and it sort of annoyed me when Renesmee messed them up. But she was my daughter afterall. I couldn't hate her, she was too cute and adorable.

"The lights go on first." I called to her from the kitchen, as I was washing her cup up.

When I was finished, and had walked back into the living room. There on the tree were all the lights we had bought earlier on today. They were turned on and spread evenly over the tree looking like stars in a midnight sky. except for instead of midnight black, it was more midnight green because of the tree.

"Look momma, it's pretty. Right?"

"It sure is darling." She smile sweetly and I carried on "Next goes the tinsel."

She spread the tinsel on evenly too, and then the baubles the same. All the tree needed now was I fairy that we were going to make. By this time Edward had managed to wrap the garland around the fireplace and plug it in. The had yet more gold, twinkly lights in.

"I think I need to go find Alice. She's sure to have a scrap of silk somewhere in that house."

"Okay, I'll come too. We havent been up there lately."

"We were up there yesterday."

"I suppose, but not everyone was there." he retorted.

"That's true. I'll wrap Renesmee up whilst you put these icecles up."He did as I asked whilst I wrapped Rensmee up in her pink wollen cardigan and matching flowery wellington boots.

"Wow, pretty blue. Pretty white!" Renesmee called out when we were outside as the lights flashed blue then white then blue then white again.

"Lets go." Edward spoke softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with Renesmee in my arms as he started to run.

We were just about to get to the house when we heard Esme just behind us and waited.

"Hey, what can we do for you?" She asked, slowing down to greet us.

"We just thought we'd come and say 'hi'."

Rosalie met us then, running towards us from the house. She must of heard us four talking to each other talking because the first thing she did was come up to me, look me in the eye and say,

"Bella, because of you we now have to suffer the Christmas holidays, because of Alice and your stupid idea!"

"Don't talk to Bella that way!"Edward argued with Rosalie, then continued "And what are you talking about anyway?"

"Come look for yourself."She said, turning around and heading back toward the house.

When we finally reached the house, we were stopped in our tracks. The entire outside of the house was covered in Christmas decorations. Santa's, Snowman's, Stars, reindeer's, Christmas tree's. Too much to name.

Lights and blow up animals. I couldn't even bare to thing of the electricty bill, even though it wouldn't be a problem in this household.

"Alice, what have you done!?" Esme all but shrieked, walking into the house.

The inside was just as bad as the outside with fake snow everywhere and a massive Christmas tree in the middle of the room, Multicoloured of course.

That was as far as I got looking around the room, because right then Alice came downstairs with the most innocent exprssion on her face.

"What?" was all she could say.

* * *

**So what did you think **

**Reveiw please for a sneak preveiw =]**

* * *

Next chapter

Renesmee stirred at her name. Placing her hand up to my face, Edward kissed my other cheek and said "soon" at the same time as Renesmee Thought "Don't go."

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	3. Explanations

**Heyy people who read this, I loves you if you read right down to xxxx**

**It's cause your cool obviously =D**

**sooo how is everyone?**

**have you read my other fanfiction**

**it gets positive feedback **

**OME!!!! thats so cool!!!!**

**Mistletoe and wine................**

**Chapter 3 - Explanations**

* * *

"What do you mean 'what'?" Esme replied in the meanest voice I've ever heard her use.

"I mean, what have I done now"

"Look around you lady, what a…a…a mess!"

She turned her head to the left, to the right, then back towards Esme. "It's only a few decorations, Edward said it was alri-"

"WHAT!? do not blame this on me Alice. I havent seen or spoken to you in three days."

"But you said 'On one condition, Alice doesn't decorate the cottage'" She immitated Edwards voice perfectly.

Then I realized that this was my fault.

"Sorry"

Everyone turned around to look at me as if to say _why are you sorry, what have you done?_

"It's my fault Alice put up the decorations. If I hadn't of asked Edward for decorations in the cottage, Alice would never have put them up in the first place. I'm sorry."

"Bella, do NOT blame yourself for this."

"NO, Edward I will. Because it _is _my fault."

"No it isnt!" five voices chorused at once. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

I sighed and turned around to walk back out the front door. Renesmee still In my arms.

"Sorry, we acted like children in there at a pantomime." Edward sat down on the porch next to me and started to soothe the base of my back. "No he isn't, Yes he is" He chuckled and rested his head on my shoulder.

I remembered back to my human life then, on Isle Esme. One of the most blissful days of my exsistence.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Isle Esme." He replied, still in thought. "You?"

"The same. And how it was so relaxing and blissful."

"It was, we should go back soon. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't mind looking after Renesmee."

Renesmee stirred at her name. Placing her hand up to my face, Edward kissed my other cheek and said "soon" at the same time as Renesmee Thought "Don't go."

"We're not going anywhere Ness."

I glared at him.

"Renesmee"

Feathers fell through the air, which triggered another memory of Isle Esme. We could all go there for a summer holiday one year. I'm sure everyone would have fun. Emmett would play volleyball with Rosalie. Alice would sunbathe aldat even though it wouldn't do anything. Jasper would explore the island. Carlisle and Esme would drwan up designs for a pool or games room or something for the house. Jacob would build sand castles for Renesmee and Me and Edward would lounge around all day on the sofa - or bed - and 'watch films'.

I could image it so vividly, everyone having fun in the sun and not having to worry about anything. I'd have to ask Edward or Esme about it.

After all though the feathers that were falling turned out to be snow. All a different size, colour, picture, shape. A white Christmas afterall.

Blissful.

"Can we go back to the cottage now?" I asked, looking deep into Edward's eyes. Almost to his soul that was lost in there somewhere.

"Sure"

We walked back silently to the cottage at normal human speed. Renesmee in my arms and Edwards hand in mine.

Because we weren't talking, visions of a trip to Isle Esme crept back into my head.

"Edward, can we have a trip to Isle Esme again in the summer?" I asked as we went through the front door.

His breathtaking crooked smile appeared on his face. "I said we should go back there soon, didn't I?"

"I don't mean like that Edward, I mean like all of us, Carlisle, Esme, Roslaie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Me, You, Renesmee and Jacob. All os us Edward." I put Renesmee in her crib and Edward followed me to out bed where I continued on about my vision of Isle Esme. When I got to the bit about 'watching movies', My vision was contined in the bedroom.

* * *

**You know the drill right?**

**Review for an extended sneak preveiw =D**

* * *

Next chapter

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Jasper shouted, throwing a snowball that hit Edward square in the eyes.

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


	4. Snowball fight

**Heyy guys it's Christmas EVE!!!!**

**JUST READ OK :P**

**On the first day of Christmas....  
**

**Chapter 4 - Snowball fight**

**

* * *

**

I started to notice the light outside the window change early in the morning. I also knew it was morning because Renesmee startled me by jumping on the bed a little too hard, making me roll out of bed naked.

Joy.

Today was going to be a great day, I could just tell!

"Renesmee" I groaned, standing up at ultra speed and getting back into bed before Edward could get too horny.

"Sorry mummy, did i hurt you?"

"No darling, mummy's fine" I pulled her onto my lap above the covers and carried on sitting there for a few minutes hugging her. Edward had also pulled me onto his lap for a 'family hug.'

Perfect!

And i thought this was suppose to be a bad day. Boy was I wrong. Or was I?

I eventually Came back to life when there was a knock at the door. Jasper. His smell was definatly different to everyone elses. probably had something to do with the 'Vampire wars.'

"I'll get it" Edward said as he slid me off his lap, put a dressing gown on.

He wondered down the hallway of the cottage, turning each light in the house off, closing all the doors and then finally opening the front door.

"Good morning Jas-"His speech was cut off by a gurgling noise. I got out of bed super fast grabbing my dressing gown and headed for the door.

I was prepared to see Jasper there, talking to Edward. I wasn't prepared to see Edward lying down on the floor, covered in snow with Jasper standing in front of him with a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

"Jasper" I complained, giving Edward a hug.

The next thing i knew _I_ was covered in snow. "Jas-" I started to complain until his gaze was cast downwards to a little figure next to him who had thrown the snowball.

Renesmee.

She was standing there with yet another cheeky smile playing on her lips going 'he he he he'

You can never be mad at Renesmee.

Alice was walking over behind Jasper seconds later. "Come on guys, everyone's joining in the snowball fight." She moaned, _seeing _that we weren't really in the mood for a snowball fight. "Please"she carried on, "Don't you love me Bella?"

She knew i had to join in now. She was like Renesmee, too hard to resist.

"YEY!" She exclaimed _seeing _that I was going to join in now. "All we need is Edward. Are you game?" She asked, casting her eyes down to his figure, lying on the floor like he'd been run over or something, even though that would be impossible.

EVERYONE, including Esme ran out into the main houses back garden for a snowball fight, taking sides for teams.

On my side there was Jasper, Alice, Renesmee and Edward. On the other side was Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Jasper shouted, throwing a snowball that hit Edward square in the eyes.

Snowballs went flying everywhere. I tried to take cover, but after fifteen minutes of 'trying' to take cover - which failed miserably - I decided 'why not' and joined in too.

I wasn't too bad. I managed to dodge every snowball that came my way and make my snowballs hit every time except 3 that were aimed at Emmett. He was to quick.

After about another hour we decided to call the game quits and make snow angels. Renesmee's idea.

I'm surprised Alice didn't come up with _that _idea.

The day ended quickly. Edward and I took Renesmee back to the cottage at about 9-ish and put her to sleep.

I kissed her head knowing that her best friend - but soon to be lover - wouldnt be here for her first proper Chrstmas.

Edward grabbed me from around the waist and dragged me to _bed _until the next day.

Christmas!!!!

* * *

**SOOOOOOO.... what do you think. **

**Sorry i haven't been sending out extended sneak previews, I'm in San Fransisco and its too complicated to send then out**

**But thanks for reviewing  
**

**i Loves you :P**  
**Last chapter to this story tomorrow, sorry again :'(

* * *

**

Next chapter

Then _he _walked through the door. "Hey guys, am I too late for the presents?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx  
**


	5. Presents

**HEYY FANS =/**

**oooopsies ='[**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY **

**This chapter might have been better if it was Christmas.**

**SORRY**

**oooOOOoOooO**

**THEN i read williefreak's reveiw saying the ending was crap (in so many words) and relized my stupid computer didnt post the last line**

**GRRRRRRRR......**

**anyhow a whole chapter for one line....okay 2 mini sentances and a sentance =/**

**Chapter 5 - Presents**

Renesmee woke nice and early for Cristmas. Well that's kids for you! Only joking I love her. It isnt like I sleep anyway.

I picked her up out of the crib and she very gently pressed her hand to my cheek.

Jacob.

That was all that appeared. His face. And he couldn't come today because he always spent Christmas with his family. Didn't Renesmee count as family anymore? And I thought that imprinting was stronger than gravity.

She wanted him here today and he couldn't come. Today was going to be _another _great day.

we got dressed, gave Renesmee one present before we got to the main house, which she opened enthusiastically and put it on immediately.

A dress.

It was pretty. Nothing fancy, because I don't like to take advantage of the whole _Edwards sooo rich, lets spend all his money _thing. I picked thr dress myself. Alice didn't even help, I was surprised I got to go shopping without her.

Whoaa now that I think about it, I must be like a ninja or something. Going shopping without Alice.

I chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Renesmee and Edward chimed together.

"I was just thinking, I must be a ninja, I actually went clothes shopping without Alice" My faveourite crooked smile appeared across his face.

"Lets go." He spoke softly

"I was just thinking the same thing" I replied.

We got up and made it to everyone else in no time, to the _house of a million lights. _Alice just scowled at me when I mentioned this.

"I have presents for EVERYONE" she gushed when she was finished scowling at me.

"MEEE FIRST" Emmett shounted when no one else did. Why did he even want presents? I'm sure he gets enough happiness from Rosalie without needing anything else. Did he know what he was getting?

"Okaay…." Alice replied warily, handing him his present.

He opened the wrapping super quick - for a vampire anyways - held it up in the air and said "W-o-w, its just what I wanted" In mock enthusiasm Everyone - including Renesmee - cocked their heads and looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

"What, it is"

"Okay, how did you know what I bought you?" Alice said being the first one to talk.

He held it up for everyone to see. It was a crystal encrusted baseball bat.

"You expected me not to find it? Come on Alice, The end of your closet wasn't a good hinding place."

"YOU WENT IN MY CLOSET" She screamed.

"Jeez Alice, protective or what?"

"I'd run if I were you Emmett" I edged in to the 'coversation'.

He started to run and, of course, Alice chased after him.

Well done Emmett!

Everyone opened their presents while Emmett and Alice were playing cat and mouse. I had to stop Renesmee from joining in about 4 times. Its her faveourite game. At least she was having fun though, without Jacob.

Renesmee ended up with the most presents, no surprise there.

Then _he _walked through the door. "Hey guys, am I too late for the presents?" He had two big bags of presents in each hand.

"JACOB"Renesmee screamed, arms flared, running over to him,

"Oh Ness, I missed you soooo much."

"Jay jay"She replied and snuggled close into his chest. Meanwhile the presents - That Jacob had dropped catching Renesmee - were sprawled out all over the floor around him. He carried her over to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Hey"

"How 'ya doin" I replied

"Great thanks….now" He replied, tilting his head towards Renesmee. I smiled.

"Are they for me?" Renesmee asked, butting into mine ans Jacobs little get together.

"They sure are Nessie" he cooed.

Then we opened them presents.

A whole bag was for me, another for Renesmee and another for Alice. The forth bag was filled with presents for everyone else. Rosalie wasn't impressed though. She got a rock and a note saying its _'cold and hard…have fun!'_

Everyone laughed and Christmas was over. Another end to another day. I had many more to live that would be even more perfect.

* * *

**Errrrr yeah!!!!**

**This last chapter was CRAP!!!!**

**i didnt feel like writing - because it was late - so it turned out CRAP!!!!**

**i feel really bad and CRAP!!!!**

**CRAP!!!!**

**you dont have to leave a comment**

**i was lazy so you can be too =/**

**ERM....**

**ANYHOO remember to read my other fanfic - STARTING OVER - its wayyyyy better than this one =D ;D :D /D**

**positive feedback so yeahhh i still loves you for reading till the end THANKS!!!!**

**Merry Christmas =/**

**Ellie-twilight-lover**

**xxxx**


End file.
